Attempts have been made to modify substrate surfaces in order to impart desirable characteristics. For example, it has been observed that superoleophobicity occurs on structures having a multiscale roughness and re-entrant/overhanging features. However, there is a need for superoleophobic surfaces having greater contact angles for organic liquids. There is a need for a simplified process for creating superoleophobic surfaces, particularly processes with a reduced number of steps. There is a need for a simplified process for creating surfaces with multiscale roughness, particularly surfaces exhibiting a re-entrant convex morphology. In addition, the number of substrate surfaces on which these surface morphologies can be created has been limited. There is a need for superoleophobic surfaces on a variety of substrates, for example organic substrates, such as elastomers.